


Starlight

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Star Wars AUs [25]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Enemies to Lovers, Evil Snoke, M/M, Mages, Slow Burn Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Wizard Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Young mage Ben Solo moves to Starlight Community if only to be safe from the ruthless Snoke. While there, he meets new friends and enemies — only for Snoke to find him, and for Starlight Community to be drawn into a battle to defend itself from tyranny.





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Some of Ben’s thoughts were influenced by the book FANGIRL. Great book.

  
The car pulled up to Starlight High, and Ben Solo got out of his parents’ car. He couldn’t help but feel nervous all the while; how was he going to survive here? His first day, and he could already feel the anxiety settling like a thick sort of static in his stomach. And then there was the matter of blowing the masquerade, which he doubted he could do. He was already afraid, and there were too many _people_ there, and —

  
He got out of the car. His mother turned to look at him and said, “Just listen to me very carefully, Ben. Whatever you do — ’’

  
“I won’t abuse my powers,” Ben said in a whisper. “Cross my heart.”

  
His father looked over at his mother questioningly. The both of them had always disagreed regarding Ben’s abilities. His father didn’t get some of the fears that his mother had in regards to Ben’s powers. His mother worried plenty.

  
“Right,” his mother said. “Have a good day at school, Ben. Make good choices!”

  
“ ‘Course he will,” his father said. “Honest.”

  
Ben nodded before heading into school. Already, he couldn’t help but feel like a high school student in one of those movies he watched when he was younger. Movies where it was obvious that they were trying to cast twenty or thirty-something actors as teens. Ben already felt like he was bluffing. _Look at me; I’m the picture of a high school student._  
He made his way inside the large building, a building that seemed to tower over him. There were students in the computer lab already, and Ben furrowed his brow — was that where everyone went before the bell rang?

  
At least he wouldn’t have to actually interact with anyone. Gods willing…

  
He made his way in before trying to make himself as inconspicuous as possible. It didn’t stop the blond girl from noticing him.

  
“Hey,” she said. “I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before. You new?”

  
Ben nodded.

  
“Nice to meet you.” The girl held out a hand. “I’m Phasma.”

  
Ben shook, before sitting down at one of the computers. In the news, nothing good. Of course.

  
“So,” Phasma said, “What do you think of the neighborhood so far?”

  
Ben bit his lip. “It’s okay,” he said. “I mean…could be worse.”

  
Phasma laughed. “That’s one way to put it.”

  
The bell rang, and Phasma sighed. “First class of the day,” she said. “Hope to see you again, um…”

  
“Ben. Ben Solo.”

  
“Right. Ben. Hope to see you in class sometime!”

  
 _I must have made a friend,_ Ben thought dazedly. Probably not bad, all things considered.


End file.
